


The Road Ahead

by The_Morrigan



Series: History Re-Written [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Language, F/M, Fili/Original Female Character - Freeform, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Love Trapezoid, Love Triangle, MGiME, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Pining, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morrigan/pseuds/The_Morrigan
Summary: The Company leaves Rivendell, and Elanor the Immortal leaves as well, determined to prevent the tragedy she knows will occur.NOTE: This is Part TWO of History Re-Written, if it says part three down below here, that's wrong. Not sure why it says part 3.





	The Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS. I would just like to thank everyone who commented on Elanor while I was stuck in my little writer's block pit. I even got wine drunk one night and read through all of them and it was just great.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy Part Two!

**Imladris**

 

I am 500 years old. I am Elanor the Immortal. And I am going to save their lives.

“My lady Elanor?”

The soft, lilting and completely unwelcome voice of one of Lord Elrond’s guards cut right through my inner monologue, and I rose from my crouch as gracefully as I could, but I feared the game was up. I was dressed in travelling clothes and caparisoned with weapons and provisions, but I did my best to act casual.

“Yes?” I barked impatiently, which usually got me at least a wince from humans, but Elves were usually unimpressed. 

“Your presence is requested before the White Council.”

Uh oh. I’d attended a number of White Council meetings since I’d dropped into Middle Earth nearly 500 years ago. Since I was posing as Gandalf’s daughter in order to explain my immortality and occasional psychic visions, it was reasonable that I would occasionally sit beside the wizard in meetings such as these. Only rarely was I actually consulted in these discussions, but I had been to enough to know that a “request” was never merely a request. It was a demand.

An annoying demand in this case, as Thorin’s company had just departed Rivendell and resumed their journey towards Erebor. But I had been planning to hang back and follow them in secret for at least a day, so I could afford a slight delay.

The sun had yet to rise fully as I walked back in the direction of Elrond’s study, but the Elves of Rivendell were already out and about. I’d lived in both Rivendell and Lothlorien over the years and I’d observed that Elves didn’t seem to need as much sleep as humans. They almost always rose with the sun, but most stayed up well past moonrise. My need for at least eight hours each night was one of the things that had made me seem so strange to them when I’d first come here. 

The Elves I passed now were fully accustomed to my quirks and strangeness and they regarded me with friendly nods. None of them batted an eye at my travelling clothes, as I was frequently rushing in and out of Imladris to my current home in Lothlorien. It was the White Council that I was worried about. They would know of the Dwarves departure any minute now, if Lindir hadn’t told Elrond already, and for me to show up dressed for a long journey wasn’t exactly smooth.

Lindir was leaving the study as I walked in, which meant news had just broken, and sure enough when I walked in, my sword’s scabbard clanking against the curved frame of the door, Saruman’s eyebrows rose.

“Elanor,” came the delicate voice of the Lady Galadriel, my mentor. “I see you are already dressed for our departure.”

It took me a moment to realize that she had just perfectly covered for me. I managed to stop myself from sputtering like an invalid and I noticed that the suspicious glint in Saruman’s eye had faded, and Galadriel was looking at me with that incomprehensible look that almost always meant she was 800 steps ahead. 

“Yes,” I stuttered, finally catching on. “I thought it best to be ready whenever my lady wished to return to Lothlorien.” 

Gandalf had absolutely no poker face, so I avoided eye contact with him. 

“Have a seat, my lady,” said Saruman in the charming grandfather voice he used in order to appear less powerful than he really was. It had been hard for me to trust him at first, knowing what he eventually became. Eventually I’d realized that he did have Middle Earth’s best interests at heart, even if his methods were antiquated. It made his inevitable corruption that much sadder in my opinion.

“Apologies for the formality Elanor,” said Gandalf, using my name absent a title to subtly remind everyone at the table that we were on familiar terms. “We wondered if you might have some insight on a situation we have recently become aware of.”

My eyes strayed to the tabletop and I saw the Morgul blade. “The Necromancer,” I said. 

Saruman frowned slightly. Normally I might not be so candid with the White Wizard at the table, but I knew that he doubted the validity of Gandalf’s claims, and I wanted to back him up. I also knew that he didn’t want to Dwarves to complete their quest and could ostensibly order Elrond to send his soldiers after the company if this meeting went poorly.

“Gandalf seems to believe there might be some larger threat looming in the shadows,” Saruman explained, his disdain practically dripping from every word. “Despite the fact that we have no proof of the growing darkness besides the ravings of a mushroom-addled loon and a few woodsmen.”

Galadriel’s voice was somewhat calmer. “Do you believe there to be great danger on the horizon, Elanor? Can you see what is imminent?” 

I looked at the members of the White Council in turn. Saruman, refusing to acknowledge the Enemy’s return, Elrond hoping against hope that the peace he perceives is real. Gandalf, trusting me to back him no matter what I may think, and Galadriel who probably knew exactly what I was about to say before I said it. 

“500 years ago I was sent to this land by the Valar,” I began. “I was given eternal life and the ability to heal from any injury. I have been told the story of what happens in the coming years over and over again since I was a child. Why would they see fit to send me if all I must contend with is a dragon?”

Gandalf was trying to hide a smile which Saruman’s displeasure was plain on his face.

“You agree, then? The Enemy is rising?”

This was where I wanted to be careful. I didn’t want to risk changing the story by revealing too much too soon. “I think it would behoove us to be careful. To investigate further until we are sure there is no other threat.”

Saruman sighed heavily. I could tell that he was growing increasingly frustrated with me, but I didn’t care. He would soon betray all of Middle Earth. He tried his best to get more information out of me, but I had learned from the best how to be coy and avoid answering any questions I didn’t want to answer.

In the end, I was dismissed to prepare my Lady Galadriel’s horse for her departure. 

I walked out and suppressed my smile, that hadn’t taken as long as I’d feared. The company should still be easy to track with less than an hour since their departure. I took the liberty of running down the steps to the South gate when I heard Lady Galadriel’s voice in my head.

_“A word, little one.”_

I screeched to a stop. I should have known I wouldn’t get away that easily, and with a sigh I turned and made my way to the stables to do my duty. 

The rest of our travelling party was already there, saddling their horses and gathering near the main road that led out of Imladris, in the opposite direction the Dwarves had gone. I would have to find another moment to sneak away once my Lady and I had spoken. Agitation filled my every gesture as I tacked and saddled Lady Galadriel’s horse as I felt each second tick by and Thorin’s company progress further and further away. It was at least twenty minutes before she emerged, sweeping elegantly towards me.

I held out the reins to her mare, but she reached past me and removed a delicate leather pouch from one of her saddlebags.

“I have a gift for you,” she said, “before you begin your journey.”

She took my hand and laid it palm up so that she could lay the small pouch in it. The leather bag was decorated with runes and tied neatly with a red cord. It felt heavy, like it was filled with sand.

“You have become a very distinguished Seer under my tutelage,” she told me. “I have full confidence in your abilities, but every Seer needs a tool. The mirror is not for you, I think. Not portable enough. This will do nicely.”

I loosened the cord and peeked inside. The sand was red with ochre and almost iridescent. I dipped one of my fingers into the bag and saw the powder shimmer on my fingertip as I drew it out.

“Scrying powder?” I asked.

She nodded. “A pinch in the fire will bring on your vision. Use it well.” 

She lifted gracefully into her saddle as if the ground had shifted to lift her into it. As her protégé I would be expected to walk behind her, and the other Elves of our travelling party began to take their places in the train, looking to me expectantly. 

I hesitated. If I joined the train I would have to wait until we were clear of Imladris’s gates until it was safe to double back and track the Dwarves. That might cost me a day. But if I didn’t join the train, everyone watching would know that I planned to strike out on my own. 

Lady Galadriel saved me from having to make the decision, turning to her company and intoning regally, “I think we shall take the Southern Gate today.”

No one questioned her, and I ducked my head in a quick bow to hide my smile, taking my place behind her horse gratefully as we made our way toward the gate. In my head, I heard her voice again.

_“Safe journey, little one.”_


End file.
